


Just Wanna Bee With You

by GenderFluidIntake



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenderFluidIntake/pseuds/GenderFluidIntake
Summary: Hana hates having to go out shopping, and she hates crowds. Combine the two of those, and you have the Farmer's Market that Lucio insisted on bringing her to, with predictable results.Though maybe things won't be so bad, considering that she might have an encounter with a certain bee keeper...





	Just Wanna Bee With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! It's NaNoWriMo, so I decided it was finally time to get back into the swing of things! So for every day of this month, I will be posting a one shot of some sort, beginning with this little ditty!
> 
> Inspired by the [AUPrompt](http://auideas.tumblr.com/post/165871478237/sweet-as-honey-au)   
> Character A has recently started going to the farmer’s market more often, and they notice Character B, a beekeeper that’s selling their fresh honey. Character A starts up a casual conversation, and each week when they come back, Character B lets Character A take home samples of their honey.

"Luci, this is stupid." Hana pouted as they pulled into the market, eyes already rolling back into her head as she looked at the sea of plaid awaiting them.

Lucio, for his part, took it in stride, merely chuckling as he turned the car off. "Look, you said you'd make dinner tonight, and that means you need to get some quality ingredients first." He opened his door, stepping outside. "Besides, it's fun here, the people are good!"

"Uh-huh. Let me guess, all the single mom's hit on you while they haggle over pumpkins?" She slapped her 3DS closed, wrinkling her nose at the sight of the crowd. Already she could feel her blood pressure rising, and she very much wanted to just get back in the car and leave. Something that Lucio didn't just seem but understood.

"Look, D... Just five minutes, and I swear we'll leave. Can you do that?" He leaned over the car, his head tilted earnestly. "If you really don't want to then I can just go on my own."

She was very tempted to take the offer, she knew he wouldn't hold it against her. But looking into his big eyes, almost permanently wet because he insisted on wearing his emotions on his sleeve... She sighed to herself, "Five minutes, then with or without you I'm coming back here."

He slapped the roof of his car happily. "That's what I'm talking about girl! You can do this!"

"Oh my god, shut up."

 

***

 

At her insistence, and his understanding, they avoided most of the crowded areas, which given the Halloween season meant that anything resembling a pumpkin was off limits. Something that greatly annoyed even someone as relaxed as Lucio, given that he had been planning on a pumpkin soup for dinner that week. "They're not even gonna eat the thing! Man, I swear, that's just wrong..."

"I'm sure we can have your dumb soup some other time." Hana almost snapped her reply, her arm burning where another crowd goer had bumped into her, her other hand furiously rubbing to try and make the feeling go away. Lucio frowned, directing her over to the side in between two stalls.

He held his hands up, making sure she knew he wasn't going to touch her. "How are you holding up?" At her glare, he grimaced. "Sorry, stupid question... I mean, is this an 'I need a breather' moment? Or a 'get me out of here before I fucking kill you' moment?" When she almost hissed at a child that sprinted past them yelling at the top of their lungs, he nodded. "Yeah, I thought so."

"I don't deal well with crowds like this Luci, you know that!" She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to drown out the flood of voices around them. He looked down, angry at his short-sightedness.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think... Shit, it doesn't matter what I thought. Do you want me to take you back to the car?"

She shook her head. "I can make my own way back, you still have things to do..."

"Hana it's no trouble..."

"I can do it!" She looked away from him, her voice small, "I can do that much at least..."

He considered arguing with her, but he knew she would win out anyway. All that would happen would be that she got more pissed at him and considering that she could be rather... Acidic at the best of times, he figured that wasn't something he should invite. Instead he put his hands in the air, backing away a step as he nodded. "Alright D, if you need something though just call me, I'll pick up as soon as I can. I shouldn't be more than... Ten minutes anyway."

"Alright, alright. Just go, I'll be fine. Just... Just need to catch my breath for a minute."

"Sure thing, is it... Do you mind if I give you a quick hug?" She smiled at the request, small as it was she appreciated it. He wrapped his arms around her, squeezing for a second before letting go and backing into the crowd. "I'll be back before you know it!"

With that, she was alone. Thankfully, she remembered the way back vividly, too often in these situations to go without having a good memory. Slowly, making sure she didn't run the risk of bumping into anyone, she stepped out into the crowd, arms wrapped around herself in a small form of security as she made her way back. The first corridor went fine, everyone walking in the same direction as they made their way out of the market, having gotten what they came for that day.

The issue however was the same as every year, given that the pumpkins were near the entrance meant that there was a sudden surge of activity the closer she got to the exit, before the orderly lines turned into a chaotic mass of pushing and bumping, each touch making her skin feel like it had caught aflame, each shout from excited children and haggling soccer moms feeling like a nail driven directly into her ear. Before she could help it, her chest began heaving as breath after breath started forcing its way out of her body, lungs burning as she frantically started to push her way through the crowd, not knowing where she was going other than knowing that she had to get _out_.

Drowning out the protests and insults thrown her way as she roughly shouldered her way through shoppers, she almost collapsed once she broke out of the side, her legs going weak and her throat closing off as she fell against one of the stalls, knocking over containers of honey, but thankfully not spilling any of them. God knows that added stress was the last thing she needed.

"Oh dear! Are you ok?"

Judging by the heavy steps she heard coming her way, someone obviously thought they should come over and help her. That was the exact opposite of what she wanted. "Don't touch me! Just... Just stay there!"

The steps stopped, though obviously the person was still standing by, ready to take whatever action they thought they needed to. "I... I have some tea over here. If you wanted some I mean, it might help you calm down."

Hana willed herself to look up, and the first thing she found herself thinking was, "Pretty."

A wonderfully plump face looked down at her, round glasses perched perfectly on top of an adorable button nose. Brown hair swept around her face, just barely tickling at the edges of the almost hilariously baggy bee keepers suit she was wearing. As her cheeks began to light up, Hana realized with sudden horror that she had in fact been speaking aloud.

"Oh no, I meant... I didn't mean..." She let her head fall forwards, forehead thumping against the counter top. " _Jenjang_..."

"It's fine, it's fine!" The bee keeper walked around the other side of the counter, reaching under and pulling out a thermos. "I just... Wasn't expecting to be called that today by anyone."

"Really?" Hana tilted her head, tamping down on her mortified feelings as she gave into curiosity. "I don't believe that." _Nice Hana, real smooth_.

"You're too nice!" She giggled, "Do you... Do you want to come sit around here? Just so you can have a moment of peace."

Hana winced. "That obvious huh?"

"I know a panic attack when I see one." She screwed off the top of the thermos, pouring out two cups of what Hana had to admit was very good tea. "Sometimes all that you need is a moment to process everything. I find that tea helps me out a lot with that." She held her hand out, before thinking twice and putting it back in her lap. "My name is Mei, what's yours?"

"I'm Hana." She took a seat across from Mei, taking the cup and nodding gratefully. She sipped lightly, the warm liquid flowing down her throat and seeming to hit every ending of her body, a feeling of being almost... content, washing over her. Hana sighed happily, looking up and seeing that Mei had been watching her intently.

Mei blushed and looked down at her own cup, swirling the cup lightly. She coughed, embarrassed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. I'm... I'm glad you like the tea."

Hana waved her concern off, though she couldn't help the color that dusted her own cheeks. "Don't worry about it, it's good tea. So..." She blew her cheeks out, searching for something to talk about. "You work with bees huh? What's that like?"

Immediately Mei's face brightened, her tea almost spilling over the side of her cup as she bounced excitedly. "It's so nice! I can only do it a few months out of the year, but when I can I just find it so... Calming. It might sound weird, but I feel like the bees... Speak to me."

Hana snorted, but she quickly made clear that she wasn't laughing at her. "I know what you mean, I'm the same way with my roommate’s car. Tinkering with it just... Makes everything make sense." She took another sip of tea, leaning against the counter. "What do you do when you're not working with the bees?"

"Oh, I'm a lecturer at the university, I specialize in Bio-geochemistry."

Hana spit out the mouthful of tea, mercifully pointing her mouth away from where Mei sat, greatly amused at the display in front of her. She thumped a hand against her chest, coughing harshly. " _Bio-geochemistry_? And you just decided to work with bees as a little side project?"

She nodded, "More or less. It started off as a little project for my classes, but I decided I liked it too much to stop. What about you? You said you liked tinkering, are you a mechanic?"

Hana chuckled, "God no, I'm the furthest thing from it. I stream mostly, it gives some decent cash and I don't have to... Meet people that often, so I like it."

"Stream?" Mei tilted her head curiously. "What's that?"

"You know, internet streaming?" Still blank. "Video games? Mario, Star Fox, all that?"

"I know about video games, but how do you make money off that?"

"Well I play them, talk to the audience, you know, riff with them." She shrugged. "They send cash, I say thank you, rinse and repeat."

"You play video games for a living?" At Hana's nod, she furrowed her brow. "People pay for that?" When she saw Hana's eyebrow rise up her forehead she widened her eyes in horror. "Sorry, sorry sorry! I didn't mean... I'm sorry, I just don't know much about this sort of thing."

"It's fine." Though she said that, Hana couldn't help the weight that had suddenly taken residence in her chest. "Not many people I meet do honestly."

"But..." Mei began cautiously. "I'd like to learn, if you still wanted to talk about it..."

Hana's face immediately brightened, launching into a discussion of the ins and outs of streaming, how it was important to tap into what was popular at the time, the way she had to tailor her personality to appeal to as many people as she could to maximize her popularity and her revenue. Mei clearly wasn't expecting it to be quite so involved, and as Hana continued she found herself even more impressed with the young woman in front of her.

"That sounds like a lot of work, it's impressive that you've already managed to work it out!"

"Well you know, people still keep saying I need to find a real job..."

Mei shook her head. "You work your own hours, you maintain an audience, you analyze trends so that you can accurately predict what is going to be popular and when to maximize output and profit. I'd say that sounds like a real job to me."

"I..." Hana couldn't have hidden her blush if she tried. "Thanks... You're the first person other than my roommate to say that."

Mei grinned happily. "Well, I'm glad that I've done something nice for you! I think I'd like to see one of your streams sometime, I can see what the hype is all about!"

Hana hid her face, looking into the bottom of her cup. "I think I'd like that..." She almost jumped as her pocket began to vibrate, her hand shooting down and ripping her phone out. "Hello?"

"Yo, Hana! Where are you? I just got back to the car and you're not here. Did something happen?"

"Sorry Luci, I got caught up! I'll be right there ok?"

He hummed, "Alright, do you need me to come get you?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine Luci, I'm pretty much by the exit anyway. I'll see you soon." She ended the call, suddenly regretful that this had to come to an end. She looked up at Mei, who clearly felt the same. "Sorry, that was my roommate. He's waiting for me so... I've gotta go."

Mei stood, taking her cup and storing it back under the counter. "Don't worry, you have a life outside of this market! I really enjoyed our talk Hana, you... You're a very interesting young woman."

Hana blushed, rubbing her arm with her other hand. "You too. Maybe this market isn't so bad..."

"Well, you're more than welcome at my stall anytime!" Mei reached over, plucking up a container of honey and holding it out to her. "Here, you can let me know how it is next time you come!"

Hana took the container, though she couldn't stop looking at Mei's face, the way her cheeks brightened even as her smile never wavered, her eyes crinkling at the corners with the force of her happiness. "Thank you... I've uh, I've gotta go!" She backed out of the booth, waving frantically to a giggling Mei as she pushed her way back through the crowd, this time oblivious to the people around her. Her thoughts were purely with a certain Chinese woman, with eyes that oozed care and skin as soft as silk.

 

***

 

Lucio looked up as Hana burst out of the exit, unleashing a tirade of swears at someone who took issue with the way she had moved. He walked over, quickly calming her down and apologizing to the shopper, though when he looked back she had already started skipping towards the car. He ran to catch up, curious what could have happened between her panic and now to put her in such a good mood, though he figured it could wait until he was in the car.

He opened the door, stepping inside and buckling himself in before turning to her, humming happily to herself and turning a jar of honey around in her hands. "Hana? Yo, what happened in there?"

Instead of answering, she tossed the jar of honey to him, his hands scrambling wildly to catch it before it fell to the ground. He turned it around, seeing that a phone number had been hastily scrawled on the label. Lucio held the jar up to her. "Hana, what's this?"

She looked at the number, her smile almost splitting her face. "That's _mine_. "

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, this is based off of Mei's Anniversary skin, and Hana's fondness for tinkering with mechanical things comes from her junker skins (And her regular one, let's be real.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, see you on the next!


End file.
